Love sucks
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: Para Kurt el amor apesta... y tiene razón. La verdad es que solo quería cortar con tanta dulzura que trae este día. Ubicado en el 2x12. Nada me pertenece :P


**Ñeh, solamente quería hacer un shot sobre este día, nada más.**

* * *

14 de febrero. Día de San Valentín. Kurt odiaba esa fecha. Claro, es más que entendible cuando se es el único soltero de tu grupo de amigos. El último par de años fueron una constante tortura para el castaño.

364 días al año tiene que pasar las 24 horas del día- literalmente hablando, ya que hay noches que Finn lo despierta a las 3 de la mañana para contarle sobre sus sueños sobre Rachel- escuchando sus amigos peleándose con sus parejas, reconciliándose, engañándose, volver a pelearse y romper, llantos por un lado, gritos por el otro. Todo su esfuerzo de sonreír compasivamente y decir palabras de aliento se va al drenaje cuando los problemas se arreglan luego de cantar una canción en el Club Glee.

Y luego llega el 14 de febrero. La verdad que es sorprendente como un solo día, tan solo 24 horas de las 8766 que tiene el año, logra que una inmensa ola, de alegría por un lado y tristeza por el otro, aparezca en el planeta cambiándolo todo drásticamente, como si el mundo se detuviera. Todo para que cuando esas 24 horas pasen todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Para el ojiazul el Día de San Valentín fue creado para que todas las parejas del mundo (heteros, claro) paseen por la calle vomitando corazones y comprando ridículos obsequios que seguramente terminaran en el basurero luego de una pelea.

Claro, también existe el lado oscuro de la fecha, del que las personas prefieren no hablar y mucho menos, protagonizar. Es ese momento en que te das cuenta que- sea cual sea la razón- estas solo y no tienes a nadie con quien hacer las estúpidas tradiciones como regalar flores o tener la 'cita de ensueño' con tu 'alma gemela'. Y gracias a ese lado oscuro aparecen las canciones sobre corazones rotos, tristeza y una gran fiesta auto-compasión adolescente en Facebook o Twitter.

Kurt los entendía- o trataba de hacerlo- por más hermoso que sonara la frase 'Estoy enamorado', por más feliz que seas cuando estés con tu pareja, todos los sacrificios que haces por el otro son en vano. Porque en cualquier momento, Dios, el destino, karma o como quieras llamarle, decidirá que es el perfecto momento para cagarte la vida y hacerte creer que nunca mas serás feliz.

Él trataba de ignorarlo todo durante ese día. Ignoraba las decoraciones, ignoraba los besos y abrazos en los pasillos, ignoraba las estúpidas canciones de amor de sus amigos, ignoraba el hecho de que estaba solo, en fin, ignoraba todo. Desde que tenía 12 años de edad pasaba todos y cada uno de sus 14 de febrero mirando maratones de _Project Runway _y _Friends_ junto a su padre. Pero ahora su padre tenía a Carole.

Y estaba Blaine. _Blaine._

Por primera vez en su vida pensó que pasaría su primer Día de San Valentín en pareja. Tendría todo lo que había soñado pero nunca le había dicho a nadie. La cita, el beso bajo las estrellas y el 'Te amo'.

Pero no, porque Blaine decidió cantarle a Jeremiah en vez de él. Blaine decidió que Kurt no era lo suficientemente bueno como para ser su novio. Blaine decidió que fueran solo amigos.

Entonces, mientras salía dramáticamente- de tal manera que haría a Rachel Berry orgullosa- del Lima Bean, dejando un sorprendido Blaine, decidió que todo y todos podrían irse a la mierda.

Subió a su Navegador y condujo hasta quedarse sin combustible. Antes de que se apagara el auto logró llegar a una estación de servicio en las afueras de Westerville. Se bajó, llenó el tanque del auto y luego entró al pequeño negocio.

Navegó a través de las góndolas hasta encontrar la sección de bebidas. Se agachó ligeramente y comenzó a revisar las diferentes marcas de bebidas alcohólicas. Cuando encontró un tequila que parecía ser lo suficientemente interesante- o por lo menos lo era la etiqueta- lo llevó a la caja junto un paquete de mentas.

La cajera, una mujer rubia (teñida), con un cigarrillo en la boca y bolsas debajo de sus ojos lo miró por unos segundos.

Kurt creyó que le diría que es menor y que no puede venderle la bebida pero ella solo se encogió de hombros y le entregó el ticket.

El castaño pagó las cosas y salió afuera. Abrió la botella y tomó un trago largo, cerrando los ojos cuando el ardor surgió en su garganta.

Caminó hasta su auto y frenó al ver un hombre apoyado en la puerta del conductor. Era unos años más grande que él, su cabello era rubio tirando a castaño y sus ojos verdes. Tenía un buzo azul que era demasiado grande para él y en su mano izquierda posaba un cigarrillo casi consumido del todo.

"E-es mi auto" dijo una vez que se acercó al hombre. El chico lo miró.

"Wow, gracias por la información" respondió sarcásticamente antes de tirar la colilla del cigarrillo y pisarla con la punta de su pie.

El ojiazul lo miró por unos minutos, tratando de descubrir si el extraño se movería. Cuando vio que no, rodó los ojos, tomó otro trago de tequila y se apoyó a su lado.

El rubio lo miró con una ceja levantada. "Eres demasiado chico para tomar"

"Wow, gracias por la información" respondió Kurt en el mismo tono que había usado el hombre antes.

El ojiverde rió antes de sacarle la botella de la mano y darle un gran sorbo.

"¡Hey!" protestó el castaño.

"Sírvete" respondió señalando con la cabeza la caja de cigarrillos y el encendedor que yacían en el capó de su auto.

Kurt los contempló por unos minutos antes de sacar uno y llevarlo a su boca. Prendió el otro extremo e inhaló el humo, tosiendo un poco cuando llegó a sus pulmones. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos pero no sabía si era por el alcohol o el humo y sus pulmones ardían como el infierno pero solamente lo ignoró.

"¿Por qué ahogas tus penas en alcohol?" preguntó el hombre luego de un tiempo de silencio.

"San Valentín" dijo simplemente. "¿Tú?"

"Yo estoy bien, muchas gracias"

"Si claro, por eso estas bebiendo y hablando con un perfecto desconocido" rodó los ojos.

"Eres una perra" dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Y tú un idiota. Ya que aclaramos las cosas…" respondió Kurt.

"Problemas familiares"

El castaño asintió pero no dijo nada.

Los minutos pasaron y los dos se encontraban en un cómodo silencio, pasándose la botella de vez en cuando.

"¿San Valentín, eh?"

"Ugh, el peor día del año"

"No voy a discutir eso" dijo el ojiverde. "Pero es divertido ver los idiotas que son rechazados… Pobres bastardos"

"El amor apesta" comentó Kurt.

"Es bueno ver que alguien está de acuerdo conmigo, por mí el amor se podría ir a la mierda. Aunque el sexo es genial" dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

El ojiazul se sonrojó y miró para otro lado.

"¿Eres virgen, no? Claro que lo eres, irradias inocencia." Rió.

"Idiota" murmuró el castaño.

"Vamos, no seas así. Si te hace sentir mejor yo tendría sexo contigo" puso una mano en el hombro del castaño pero este la tomó y la alejó.

"Gracias pero no gracias, prefiero no morir a causa de alguna enfermedad"

"¡Mierda! El gatito tiene garras, super sexy"

"Oh por Dios, estoy hablando con un sexopata" murmuró Kurt mientras tiraba la colilla de su cigarrillo.

El bolsillo del castaño sonó y antes de que pudiera sacar su teléfono el ojiverde ya lo tenía en sus manos.

"Oh, papá oso quiere que vuelvas a casa" dijo con voz cantarina.

Kurt rodó los ojos y sacó las mentas de su bolsillo, abrió el paquete y metió dos en su boca. Cuando obtuvo su celular de vuelta vio que estaba en la parte de 'contactos'.

Buscó en la lista y rodó los ojos cuando vio el nombre 'Dios sexual' junto a un número.

Empujó al rubio de la puerta y se metió al auto pero sin cerrar la puerta.

"¿Qué hay de esto?" preguntó el hombre señalando la botella en su mano.

"Quédatela"

"Está bien. Ahí agendé mi numero por si acaso quieres probar algo de esto" dijo mientras abría los brazos para exponerse. Con una sonrisa, guiñó su ojo y dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

"¡Espera!" gritó Kurt. El rubio se dio vuelta. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Smythe. Sebastian Smythe" volvió a darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

El castaño cerró la puerta y sacó el celular de su bolsillo.

El bolsillo de Sebastian vibró. Sacó su celular y vio un mensaje nuevo de un desconocido.

_'Hummel. Kurt Hummel'_

Tomó un poco de tequila y respondió.

Cuando Kurt llegó a su casa se dirigió a su habitación y se bañó y cepilló los dientes para quitar cualquier rastro de evidencia.

Una vez sentado en su cama vio como la pantalla de su celular brillaba y por la que parecía ser la décima vez en el día rodó los ojos.

_'Un gusto princesa. Gracias por la bebida y recuerda: El amor apesta'_


End file.
